pgafandomcom-20200214-history
Brandon O'Brien
Brandon Brian O'Brien (born January 31, 1985) is an American professional wrestler of Irish descent, currently signed to the Professional Grappling Association. In the world of professional wrestling, O'Brien plays up his Irish heritage, and portrays himself as a brash, violent, brawler, often-times seen heavily drinking on camera, and filling his promos full of expletives and insults directed towards his opponents. Up until 2009, O'Brien primarily wrestled in independent promotions, until being contacted to compete for Pro Graps Association, which he has been with since the first day of their reboot stage. Career Early Life Brandon O'Brien was born to Ursula and David O'Brien in 1985, in Boston, Massachussetts. O'Brien grew up in a small apartment in the downtown area, and attended school until 2002, when he dropped out to begin working to help support his family after his father died in a car accident. After turning eighteen a year later, O'Brien enrolled in "Dangerous" Danny Hoffman's wrestling school, and began training there part time. After two months of training there, O'Brien left the school after an argument/fight with Hoffman, and began working for small, local independent promotions. Early Career/POWER Pro O'Brien managed to make enough money to enroll in another school, the POWER Pro Disassembly Line, run by Chad Vanderquack. Its interesting to note that while Brandon O'Brien is a Disassembly Line alumni, he is not considered a part of the list of noted graduates, possibly due in part to O'Brien's sour attitude, and more than likely because O'Brien ended his teacher/student relationship with Vanderquack by breaking a beer bottle over his head. The following year, O'Brien began making his name on various American independent leagues, such as for the Boston Wrestling Association in his hometown, SoCal Championship Wrestling in California, and has even made returned to compete in POWER Pro, on the promise that he would control his drinking during his appearances. In the middle of 2007, O'Brien started his international status by doing a few shows in Europe, particularly for England's United Kingdom Wrestling League. During this time overseas, he met a wrestler named "Goodtime" Gary Bolan. The two, sharing a taste for classic rock (and alcohol), formed a friendship and eventual tag team known as the Twentieth Century Boys. O'Brien and Bolan teamed frequently, usually during O'Brien's European tours, or during Bolan's American tours. The team eventually split due to O'Brien being contacted by the Pro Graps Association in early 2009, whereas Bolan signed a short term deal with England's Royal Wrestling Federation. O'Brien has also made sporadic appearances for Mexico's Holy Frijoles Lucha League, Canada's Maple Leaf Championship Wrestling, and Japan's Full Contact Martial Arts and Wrestling League. O'Brien discontinued his indy appearances after getting the call to work for PGA. Pro Graps Association (2009-) Brandon O'Brien debuted on February 18, 2009, with a decisive win over Hirsute Ferhat. O'Brien's next appearance came when he defended B. Armstrong Ruby from an attack by Lester Balaam Jackson. The following week, O'Brien faced Jackson in a match as part of the Crowning a Champion's Waist tournament. O'Brien lost the match (off-screen), but gained some measure of revenge by aiding Salvador Serpiente in his unsanctioned match with Jackson at the Crowning a Champion's Waist pay-per-view. Over the next few months, O'Brien would demand that B. Ruby sanction a match between himself and Jackson, even wrecking his office when Ruby denied the request. Finally, Ruby booked a death match between the two at the Throwing Hands PPV. This incredibly violent altercation came to an end when Jackson wrapped O'Brien's neck in barbed wire, and B. Armstrong Ruby, perhaps in an act of vengeance, ran out and kicked O'Brien in the head, assisting Jackson with the win. Afterwards, Ruby instructed Jackson to hang O'Brien outside the ring by his neck with the barbed wire. O'Brien wasn't seen for the next few months due the the massive injuries sustained in the death match. His next appearance didn't come until the show before the Grandest Stage of The Mall, when Slyclops IX visited O'Brien in his hospital bed for tips and encouragement on how best to face Lester Balaam Jackson during their own Grudge match. O'Brien returned the next week, entering at Number 18 during the Mall For it All. O'Brien returned to full time action the week after, tearing through much of PGA's Enhanced talent, before B. Ruby finally awarded O'Brien with a match against Slyclops for the Remain Alive PPV. The match didn't take place, as Slyclops and O'Brien teamed up to help Brutal Chambers fend off Jackson, in a scuffle that left O'Brien with a minor stab wound in his shoulder. O'Brien vs. Slyclops was moved to the following show. O'Brien met Slyclops, which originally started in the middle of the ring, but after the Enhanced crew de-constructed the ring, the match wound up finishing on the surrounding mats. During what started off as a fairly competetive match, things got heated, until eventually Slyclops clamped an armbar on O'Brien that immediately made him tap out. Afterwards, the two had to be seperated from brawling with eachother. The rivalry intensified over the following weeks, when O'Brien revealled that he despised Slyclops based on his background and upbringing, and how Slyclops supposedly received more breaks in life than he did. The two once again butted heads at Cargado Completamente, which O'Brien won via a rope assisted pin. The following night, O'Brien decided that the matter had been settled, and announced in front of the entire PGA audience that he intended to begin his chase for gold, blatantly stealing the "I need gold" catchphrase from Brutal Chambers. Slyclops appeared to challenge O'Brien, but this encounter ended in a scuffle. Soon after, Slyclops IX was named the number one contender to King Falcon's World Heavyweight Championship title. King Falcon himself named Brutal Chambers as the number one contender. O'Brien took offense to both claims, and eventually faced King Falcon in a non-title match, beating him while his attention was focused on an arguing Slyclops and Brutal. Afterwards, POWER Pro Overseer of Good Times (and acting commissioner) Gregory M. Funman named all three men as contenders to King Falcon's title, setting up a Fatal Fourway for the Final Four PPV. O'Brien participated in the Fatal Fourway, in which he hit Slyclops with a backdrop driver onto the ring apron, introduced a number of chairs to the match, and hit Slyclops with three Celtic Swings in a row (the first two of which did not seem to faze him). O'Brien had a chance to score a pinfall, but was stopped when Brutal Chambers locked him in a Kata ha jime, and was pinned when King Falcon hit his Falcon Special on both Chambers and O'Brien at the same time. The week after, O'Brien attempted to call Chambers out, believing that Chambers ruined his shot at the title by locking him in the submission hold before he could pin Falcon. The following week, O'Brien disrupted an in-ring segment featuring Brutal, which ended in a brawl, where O'Brien hit a Celtic Swing on Brutal's injured leg. The following show featured O'Brien entering the arena to Brutal's music to accept Chambers's WCN Wrestler of the Year Award. After claiming the award, O'Brien went on to challenge Brutal once more. O'Brien got his answer and his wish the next week when Chambers returned, hit him with the Brute Force, and accepted his challenge. In short, over the past few months of his PGA career, O'Brien has won some matches and lost some matches, and is well on his way to grabbing his dick in triumph. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' ** The Celtic Swing (Spinning backfist) **''The Designated Driver'' (Backdrop driver) *'Signature moves' **Stomps to the head **Standing on an opponent's head **Punches and kicks **Backhand chops **Slaps to the face **Lariat *'Nicknames' **The Brawler from Boston **The Red Headed Brawler With a Red Hot Temper (in POWER Pro) *'Music' **Thin Lizzy - The Rocker **T.Rex - Twentieth Century Boys (with Gary Bolan) Category:Broadcast Champions